


Human Sheild

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Injury, Death, Knight Dave Strider, M/M, Prince John Egbert, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John was next in line to the throne.He is the next to seize power over the kingdom.But he just found himself confronted by a man wielding a sword who wanted to strip that all away.John's knight offers himself up to protect the heir to the thrown.





	Human Sheild

John's eyes were clenched closed.

He heard the sound of metal connect with ribs, tearing through skin and gore.

But... he felt no pain. 

John's eyes shot open.

Dave jumped in front of the blow as he lifted up his arms to strike down John's assailant.

Dave just sliced off the head of the man who tried to kill John.

Nothing was left on the man's neck.

Skin. Flesh. Blood...

Bone from the man's spine was fully visible.

The white of the bone appearing for a split second before it was crimson from bubbling blood. 

John's eyes began to water as his lids pulled back completely.

John's hands trembled. He turned to look at Dave.

Dave's face was clenched in pain.

Dave began to fall to his knees. 

John dropped down next to him, shuffling his legs on the floor so he could better look at Dave's wound.

It was deep, it must have crushed some of his ribs and punctured his lungs.

Dave began coughing up blood. Dark, garnet-colored drops falling to the tile floor. 

John held onto Dave's arms as he guided him to lay down on the cool ground.

He knew better than to pull out the sword.

John screamed for a guard. For a medic. For help.

John screamed as tears poured from his eyes.

John pressed his lips against his Dave's.

He did not care that his knight's kisses tasted of iron and his body smelt of copper.

John continued to caress and comfort him until aid came.

John heard desperate steps of footsteps running down the corridor.

John kept holding onto Dave's hands, hovering over Dave's chest and dripping tears onto Dave's face.

Suddenly, Dave attempted to get back up.

John pushed him down. He won't let his knight exhaust any more energy.

Then, a piercing pain just pierced into John's spine.

John's eyes widened.

He struggled to gain the mental strength to turn to look at his wound. 

There was silver shining off of the fire lighting the room.

The bright flair bouncing off of metal told him that he was just stabbed in the back.

His mind failed to register the extreme pain. His mind was to focused on the mental anguish.

There is not hope.

There is no help.

There is no where to turn, expect for the inevitable dark. 

It must have been an organized coup. 

The heir to the throne fell onto the knight's body. 

The two of them, slowly leaking what was left of their lives together onto the castle's floor as the kingdom fell. 

A sword in the heir's spine.

A sword in the knights ribs.

Crimson blood, pooling together. 


End file.
